1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device including a touch screen, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for displaying a stored image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen included in a mobile device may be used both as an input unit for receiving an input from a user and an output unit for outputting data to the user. As the touch screen is used as input and output units, a space of the mobile device may be efficiently used. Furthermore, when the touch screen is used, the input of the user may be received via an intuitive and simple operation. Also, the user is able to accurately select a desired menu without any special prior knowledge, and thus the user may easily use the mobile device.
Due to the above characteristics, the touch screen is used in various mobile devices, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, a tablet computer, a car navigation device, and a portable media player (PMP).
The mobile device including the touch screen has an input unit having a limited size. Thus, a user of the mobile device needs to repeat an operation a plurality of times in order to input a detailed operation, such as searching numerous images according to dates or setting a range of images to be displayed.
The detailed operation may be input by connecting a separate input unit, such as a keyboard or a mouse, to the mobile device, like a desktop computer, but such a method lacks intuition and requires the user to pre-learn it.